


Lost Boy

by hasten_thewriter98



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasten_thewriter98/pseuds/hasten_thewriter98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael learn that it is bad to make decisions with out thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

Luke sat outside of the hospital, his head in his hands as a lit cigarette dangled between his fingers. He never smoked, he only smoked when he was beyond stressed. It was Michael who was the one who introduced him to the dangerous hobby, the two of them sitting on the floor of the shared apartment and going through random things that they had found in their belongings. 

He raised his head and took a pathetic drag, his eyes bloodshot and he rubbed away the remains of his tears. If someone were to walk by him, they would think he was stoned out of his mind and he should be getting off the hospital property. But Luke right now wished that the nicotine he was getting into his system was enough to end him up like Michael. 

Michael. All he had was Michael. And Michael was sitting up in a hospital room with his vitals slowly declining and there wasn’t a damn thing Luke could do about it. All Luke could do was blame himself for putting Michael in the bed. 

They never fought, they never raised their voices at one another, they never got physical to the point of where one would get hurt. But Luke found texts from another person on Michaels phone while he was innocently trying to send himself a picture that he knew was on Michaels phone. Michael didn’t even deny the texts when Luke confronted him about it, Michael saying that he felt as if Luke was holding out on him and that he found it easier to go and find someone else to fulfill his needs. That’s when Luke threw Michaels phone as hard as he could at him, it hitting him square in the jaw and the skin barely able to break. 

Michael watched as Luke retaliated, he knew this was all out of anger and he would probably calm down after he had thrown the phone. But no, Luke kept on going, throwing pictures of the two of them at Michael, memories that they had made over the years and saying how they meant nothing now. Michael didn’t know what to do, but it wasn’t to take this abuse. He came towards Luke which automatically scared Luke more than his current actions. Michael shoved Luke into the wall because even though he was shorter than him he was much stronger than him. Luke held onto the wall and watched as Michael grabbed his car keys and phone off the floor. 

Michael walked past Luke again and to the door before picking up something that Luke had gotten him while he was out, the object passing Lukes current memory but what was floating in his thoughts was how Michael had chucked it at his head before walking out and slamming the door. 

Michael left, he got into his car and angrily started to drive down the street and onto the mostly empty freeway. He rolled down the windows and went as fast as he could since there were hardly any other cars around him. The speedometer raised from 60 miles to 80 miles to 100, soon nearing the highest it could go which was 140. 

You shouldn’t drive when you’re angry. Because when you’re angry you make stupid mistakes. Michael’s stupid mistake was flooring the gas pedal and making the speedometer shudder past 140, something the car couldn’t take and frankly neither could Michael. His anger went to panic as the car swerved and he quickly applied the breaks. The car broke, but not in the conventional way: As the car slowed down, it was still in its swerve and hit the median in the freeway, Michael going through the windshield and hitting the other side of the freeway harder than one would’ve thought.

When Luke got the call from the police, he was picking up all of the things that he broke and thought that Michael had done something stupid to get himself in jail, not end up practically dead. The police asked Luke if Michael was drunk and he quickly answered no, now feeling embarrassed for having to explain the whole situation that went down in their apartment to the police. 

He showed up to the hospital as fast as he could and when he saw Michael in the hospital bed, not allowed to go in because of his critical condition, he lost it. Luke felt as if the whole world was stopped, everything moving around him now in slow motion and the only thing that was in focus for him was Michael. Michael, who was laying there with bandages wrapped around what was visible of his body. Michael, who had wires and tubes running from his arm to his nose to a machine that showed vitals that were slowly lowering. 

A nurse came up and told Luke that he should wait outside and they would find him when there was new information. And that was why Luke was sitting on the curb outside, half a carton of cigarettes gone and his eyes looking like sapphires set against garnets. He finished his current cigarette before flinging it into the street. He looked up, the early onset of the sunrise coming into view. He picked up his carton and lighter, standing up and roughly stuffing them into his jean pocket before wandering back up to Michael’s room.

The vital signs were lower than what they were earlier. Michael was more pale and it was obvious the bandages had been changed. Was he really loosing that much blood? 

Luke looked around and came in slowly, shutting the door quietly behind him because Michael was either dead or just in that deep of a sleep. Luke walked over to the side of the bed and picked up Michael's hand, carefully lacing their fingers together and taking a deep breath. Michael knew that Luke didn’t mean to throw such a fit as he did. Michael knew that Luke loved him unconditionally. 

His eyes flickered open, jade meeting sapphire. Michael couldn’t muster the strength to talk but that was alright for Luke. All Luke could even get out of his mouth was a quiet “I’m sorry, I love you so much” before pressing his lips gently against Michael’s. Luke didn’t expect Michael to kiss back and he rested his head against Michael’s hand. Michael got enough energy to squeeze Luke’s hand and Luke looked up at him, tears spilling again from his eyes as he watched Michael slowly smile at him before closing his eyes again. 

His hand instantly went from warm to cold. Luke looked over to the heart monitor and kept holding Michael’s hand as he yelled for help. The nurses ran in faster than he could’ve imagined and they tried to push him away but Luke was not letting go, even if Michael wasn’t there anymore. He watched with sheer panic as they did everything they could to revive him, to get some sort of response from him. But Michael’s heart monitor kept making the annoying noise of flatlining, and as the nurses took the information that they had to, all Luke could do was hold onto Michael’s hand and fall onto the bed, clutching onto his body for dear life and letting all the emotions he could out.

The nurses took advantage of when Luke leaned against the wall and looked away to take Michael’s body to the morgue. Luke looked out at the balcony in the room and took a deep breath, looking around before opening the door slowly and walking over to the railing. He took a deep breath, looking up at the sky that showed a new day breaking. But Luke didn’t want to live a day without having Michael to wake him up with lazy kisses on his face. Luke didn’t want to live a day without having Michael complain about his guitar playing or having to tell Michael to stop yelling at the tv while he played video games. Luke didn’t want a world without Michael. 

The drop down was quick and painless, probably because Luke ended up landing on a car from six stories above. Sure, he made a quick decision to end his own life. But life for him was not worth living without the person who encouraged him every day to get up was not there to make him get up.


End file.
